Tiencho
"What did they do to you?" "Relax dad.Remember what Yoda said? Eyes are overrated." Tiencho (pronounced TYE-en-CHOW) was a quick, sneaky, Southern Tiger, adopted by Akira and Skorpion Ying. Tiencho was described as "young, energetic... and tied to the wall.". When Akira told Tiencho about adopting him, he yelled, calling her a liar. Skorpion bit Tiencho's bonds loose, showing a caring and loving father. When he reached the age of twenty, he and Sekhmet married, deeming the nickname "Tee" by Sekhmet, and occasionally Skorpeon When Sekhmet and Tiencho were on their first honeymoon, Sekhmet stumbled upon a Philosopher Stone, both unwittingly drinking the Life Elixir. He and Sekhmet were brought into immortality, eventually becoming a curse. Shortly thereafter, Krystal picked up a distress call from space, uprooting the RyDers to help. The distress call came from a large starship, the Invisible Hand. Aboard, Krystal and Skorpeon destroyed Darth Sidious, Darth Tyrannus, and saved a Cyborg from destruction. As the Invisible Hand'' ''was destroyed, Tiencho was caught in the elevator shafts from the boarding docks. He narrowly missed the explosion, by diving into a nearby escape pod. He crash-landed in the Coruscant Underworld where he befriended a Kajain'sa'Nikto gambler, Lus'taek. There, he got a customized Cloud Car, and a rare Light Whip When he was captured by the Kal'kaz, along with Miles, Krystal, Zeo, and Akira, he played the fundemental part of their escape, holding the daemons off until he was overwhelmed and captured. He was taken to Albert and Welheim, where he was brutally executed. But in reality,Tiencho was turtured to near-insanity. "They drug me to a large blood-stained room, I could smell the decades of rot from across the courtyard. I though they were going to execute me." They instead gouged his eyes out with neuro-toxic daggers, hoping to kill him slowly. He faked his own death, granting his freedom. When he finally made back to his family, (quite hard because of his blindess he said), 86 was born. He noted that she had a strong sense around her, later to be seen as The Force. Tiencho took her to and taught her the ways of the force. A week every two years, Sekhmett, Tiencho, and 86 visit the RyDers with updates about leading information, and to catch up on old times. Physical Description Tiencho is tall and broad, quite the opposite of Sekhmet. He has the traditional markings of a Southern-Chinese tiger, but he's a cougar. He has a metal leg, after he lost his right leg above the knee in a training accident. Tiencho also wears a "dirty rag" over his eyes, after his eyes were gouged out by the Kal'Kaz to hide what's left of them. He normally wore a silver and black silk tanktop, later donning a grey robe over his garb. He wore dark green canvass pants, with a special harness built-in for his light-whip. He has a deep gravelly voice, due to a non-lethal infection in his trachae that was haunting him since age ten. Tiencho also is very nervous after his ecnounter with the Kal'Kaz, not wanting anyone else falling victim to them. He teached 86 with great tutelage, never letting her out of his sight.